


Play my Tune

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My ONF OneShots [2]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: College AU, Drunk confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Violinist/Pianist Hyojin, guitarist Seungjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: While Seungjun was going over his assignment, Hyojin tried his best not to stare at him, which turned out to be harder than expected.He pretty much had a crush on the younger since he first entered the dorms and it didn't change much since, well, maybe it got a bit worse, but it was nothing new for Hyojin to just shove away his feelings and pretend that everything was fine as he came from a homophobic family and was out to none of them except for his sister who was at least okay with it.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Series: My ONF OneShots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901191
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Play my Tune

It's not always easy if two musicians live in the same dorm, especially not if they are from two different genres of music.   
While Hyojin plays the piano and the violin, Seungjun plays the electric guitar in the college's band. 

They get along perfectly fine but they always had to plan around each other if they would practice in the dorms. And on top of that, Seungjun tended to just go out and about at ungodly times of the day. Hyojin, on the other hand, had an electric keyboard to which he could just connect his headphones so Seungjun would hear nothing more than the occasional clacking of the keys, and even those he barely heard because of the closed door. 

It wasn't anything unusual that Seungjun would have some of his friends over in the dorm so Hyojin wasn't even surprised to see Jaeyoung and Minkyun, two of his bandmates, sitting on the sofa with the older, playing Mario Kart or something like that.

"Oh, hey Hyo! There's still food in the kitchen if you're hungry," Seungjun told him when he noticed the older.  
"Thanks, but I already ate," he told him with a smile, deciding that he should go to his room while Seungjun has friends over.  
It's not like they didn't get along or anything but he didn't feel like he was disturbing them. He had to get his assignments done anyways and it was late already so he better get it finished soon.

In his room, he put on music over his earphones and started working on whatever he had to get done in hopes of not having too much left for the weekend. He just wanted to laze around for a day or two for once.

Hyojin knew, once he starts working, he gets invested in it until he would get it finished, most of the time not realizing how long he had been working on something unless the playlist he was listening to would repeat or if he had to go pee and glances at the clock on the way to the bathroom. 

Or, if Seungjun would suddenly appear in his room and set down a bottle of water right in front of him.   
"Take a break," the blond laughed as he pulled out one of Hyojin's earphones.   
"Why aren't you with the others?" Hyojin asked in honest confusion.  
"They left like two hours ago already. And after I didn't hear even a single noise from your room, I thought I'd check up on you," Seungjun explained. "Have you been working on that since you got home?" he then asked, looking at Hyojin's laptop.  
"Pretty much," the older sighed, leaning back in his chair. He was pretty much finished but he still had to check if everything necessary was included and that there were no typos or anything similar.   
"Should I look over it?" Seungjun then offered, taking Hyojin by surprise.   
Sometimes Hyojin forgets that Seungjun was a Japanese Major. "Honesty, that would be a blessing," Hyojin admitted, handing the younger his laptop. 

While Seungjun was going over his assignment, Hyojin tried his best not to stare at him, which turned out to be harder than expected.  
He pretty much had a crush on the younger since he first entered the dorms and it didn't change much since, well, maybe it got a bit worse, but it was nothing new for Hyojin to just shove away his feelings and pretend that everything was fine as he came from a homophobic family and was out to none of them except for his sister who was at least okay with it. 

At the beginning, Hyojin had a few hopes that Seungjun might like him back since he was very accepting of his sexuality but he buried those hopes when the younger told him that he had a girlfriend somewhere along the time they've been living together.  
After that, he tried his best to see Seungjun as only a friend, telling himself that he should be happy for him rather than anything else, but since he had bleached his hair a few weeks ago, Hyojin had difficulties to not look at him.

"Looks good, but maybe you shout divide the third paragraph into two, like that it looks longer and you can put in some additional information," Seungjun said, ripping Hyojin out of his thoughts and handing him back his laptop.  
"Thanks," the older mumbled, taking back his laptop and putting it back on his desk.

He really needed to distract himself somehow... 

Once Seungjun left the room, Hyojin quickly made the changes in his assignment the younger had suggested and shut down his laptop.  
The only way he could get his mind off anything would be music. 

He honestly didn't care enough to look at the time when he grabbed his violin and his most recent sheets and started practising it over and over again.   
But it didn't help at all. Every time his thoughts went back to the younger boy, he noticed that he missed a note or played it completely wrong or out of pitch. 

Music has always been the only escapism he had and now that was apparently gone as well.   
With a deep breath he tried to play it from the beginning once again but the second Seungjun sneaked into his thoughts, he went off-pitch.

"Fucking hell..." he murmured under his breath.

He started anew again and again until the tips of his fingers began to hurt from sliding over the strings constantly. He didn't get it fully right even once. Why can't he just forget about Seungjun for a few minutes and focus?

"Hyo? Is everything alright?" Seungjun asked who was standing in the doorframe, already changed for bed.  
"Yeah, I just... can't get this part right," Hyojin said, lowering the instrument.  
"I noticed. You usually play this piece without many difficulties, that's why I'm asking," Seungjun told him with a frown.  
"I guess I'm just thinking too much," Hyojin shrugged, putting the violin back to its rightful place.  
"Get some sleep, Hyo. It's late already," Seungjun then advised him.

Hyojin only hummed lowly at that, directing his eyes to the clock that already read after 11 p.m.  
"Good night, Hyo. Don't stay up too late," Seungjun said.  
"Good night," Hyojin mumbled in reply, watching as the younger left to his own room.

Once he heard the other's door shut, he got all his stuff together and went to the bathroom to get ready too, feeling the tiredness wash over him now.

He decided that the shower had to wait for the next day and with that, he was finished in the span of a few minutes, plopping down on his bed and looking at his phone for what feels like the first time since he got back to the dorm.

He scrolled through his different SNS for a bit until he noticed that it was midnight because the reminder that it was Seungjun's birthday lit up his screen.

_God, I completely forgot..._

Luckily, he already had bought a present the week before, knowing that he wouldn't have any time to get off of the campus this week. 

With a sigh, he got up again, decided to quickly wrap the present, so he wouldn't forget in the morning, and wrote a small note which he then stuck under the ribbon.

Hyojin always woke up before Seungjun so he had plenty of time to get ready before heading out.  
He also placed the present on the living room table together with a small breakfast that would still taste good if eaten cold. After checking everything, he took his bags and left the dorm.

When Seungjun woke up he wasn't even surprised that Hyojin wasn't there anymore, even though he must admit that he was a bit disappointed. 

_Did he forget my birthday...?_

With sleepy steps he first went to the kitchen, taking a glass and filling it with water before wandering to the living room.  
Only when he sat down on the sofa, he noticed the items on the table. 

First, he saw the cutely made sandwich which he could only guess was for him because he knew Hyojin doesn't eat breakfast often, and if he did, he would definitely not eat in the living room.   
But what was more interesting to him was the neatly packaged thing lying next to it.  
Looking at the shape, he could already guess what it was but he resisted his curiosity and took the note first. 

_'Happy Birthday, Seungjun~_

_I hope you'll have a great day today. I'm out the whole day so have fun with your friends, just don't set the dorm on fire haha._

_I bought you this, I hope you like it._

_Love, Hyojin.'_

Seungjun couldn't help but smile as he folded the piece of paper again and placed it in his wallet before taking the small package. 

Hyojin somehow managed to pack it without any tape at all so it wasn't that difficult to open the packaging.   
Inside, there was a CD from the band 'Waterparks' which he liked, even though he had no idea that Hyojin knew them as they rarely spoke about their taste in music and just had a mixed charts playlist for when they hung out together.  
But somehow, that made him even happier about the present, even though it was sad that Hyojin was out the entire day.

After he ate the breakfast Hyojin prepared for him and he stored the CD properly, Seungjun got ready for his classes while answering the HBD-texts from his friends and family.

On his way to his first lecture, he met Jaeyoung and Minkyun with whom he decided to have a small celebration in the evening because he refused to have a party in the middle of the week. 

When he was sitting in his first lecture, he remembered that he should text Hyojin and thank him for the present, so that was exactly what he did, not like he was paying attention to the professor anyway, so he might as well be on his phone.  
But of course, with Hyojin being the good student he was, he didn't answer the text directly. Only when the first lecture was about to end, Seungjun could feel his phone vibrate on the table, getting all of his attention within a split second. 

Even though the text was pretty basic, simply stating that he was happy that Seungjun liked the present, he could feel himself breaking into a grin, easily getting the attention of Minkyun who just went over to his place as the professor dismissed them.

"What're you smiling at?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.  
"My phone?" Seungjun deadpanned, knowing exactly what the other actually wanted to hear.  
"You're boring," his friend pouted as he crossed his arms.   
"That's what I intended," Seungjun told the younger with a shrug, taking his bag and leaving the hall with the other two.

The day went by so slowly, but eventually, they were finally finished with all of their lectures and Jaeyoung and Minkyun stood in front of Seungjun's door with a few bags of stuff, which he figured was mainly alcohol. 

"A toast to the birthday boy!" Minkyun yelled, holding his cup high.   
The other two couldn't help but smile when they also lifted their cups before drinking.

To say it was a long day for Hyojin would be an understatement. Not only did he have way too many lectures and practice with both instruments afterwards, but one string on his violin decided to snap so he had to go and buy a new one for that as well.

Therefore, it was already dark when he finally got back to the dorm.  
When he unlocked the door, he could already smell the alcohol in the air so the first thing he did was opening all windows he came across.  
The place was a mess but it could be worse so he didn't care too much about it

When he turned to the living room to go and open the windows there too, he saw that Minkyun had passed out on the couch while Jaeyoung was sitting in front of it, playing with his phone.  
"Is he alright?" Hyojin dared to ask, pointing at Minkyun once he had the attention of the other.  
"Oh, yeah, he's just a lightweight, that's all. I'm waiting for his roommate to come to pick him up" the younger informed him to which he only nodded.

"Where's Seungjun?" he then asked.  
"He went to the bathroom. Considering the time he had been there he might be throwing up" the other shrugged.

Hyojin frowned at that, normally Seungjun wouldn't drink so much to the point that he would have to puke so he made his way towards the bathroom, gently knocking on the door.  
"Seungjun? Are you alright in there?" he asked, talking loud enough so the other could hear it through the door.  
"Hyojin? You're back already?" he could hear on the other side.  
"Yeah, it's already 10 p.m.," the older informed him.

He could hear Seungjun shuffle inside the room before the door was opened in front of him.   
Hyojin could tell from the smell of the younger that he didn't throw up but he was pretty drunk nonetheless. 

"You look pretty," Seungjun noted, scanning the older.  
"And you look pretty wasted," Hyojin commented, crossing his arms.  
"Don't be so cold," the younger pouted, taking a few steps towards Hyojin, causing him to stumble back a bit.  
"Am not," Hyojin frowned, feeling the wall against his back.

Seungjun didn't say anything after that but still came closer, his hands now on both sides of Hyojin's head, locking him in place.  
"Seungjun, stop this nonsense already. Your friends are waiting for you in the living room," Hyojin told him but it seems like he was talking to a brick wall. 

"You always look so pretty, it's so frustrating," Seungjun mumbled, coming even closer, only leaving a mere inch between them.

When Hyojin noticed what he was targeting, he lifted his hands, covering Seungjun's mouth and pushing him away.  
"Stop it Seungjun. You have a girlfriend." He tried to keep a stern voice saying it, the words leaving his mouth hurting like broken glass.

After he said that, the look in Seungjun eyes changed before he let his head fall against Hyojin's shoulder, leaving out a defeated sigh.   
"You really believed me when I said that, huh?" he mumbled, rather to himself but still loud enough for the older to hear.

"I lied... I don't have a girlfriend. I just said that to make you jealous or that was what I hoped would happen," he then whined, taking a deep breath.

Hyojin could feel his heart skip a beat as the heat rose to his cheeks. But he just shook off every thought, Seungjun was still drunk after all.  
"Okay, let's get you to bed, you can't even think properly anymore," Hyojin stated, pushing Seungjun back onto his feet to bring him to his room. 

It turned out more complicated than Hyojin had hoped because the younger was whining some gibberish stuff nonstop and once he finally had him in his bed he didn't want to let go of the older male.  
"Stop acting like a kid, I have to get your guests home," Hyojin told him, tucking him under his blanket and leaving the room to head back to the living room where the other two still were. 

"Any news on his roommate?" Hyojin asked.  
"He said he's on his way but I don't know what's taking him so long," the other answered. "Did you find Seungjun?" he then wanted to know.  
"Yeah, he didn't throw up though, he's just dead drunk so I brought him to bed," Hyojin said with a sigh, massaging his temples. How on earth was he supposed to face him the next day?  
"Sounded like you were having some kind of argument?" Jaeyoung commented.  
"He was just talking bullshit and he didn't want to stop," Hyojin shrugged.

The younger was about to say something when the doorbell rang, causing Hyojin to go there and open the door.  
"Changyoon?" he greeted his friend slightly confused.   
"Oh, hey Hyojin. I was told my dumbass roommate got piss drunk and passed out on the couch?" Changyoon asked with a laugh.  
"Yeah, he's in the living room," Hyojin told him, opening the door a bit more to let him in. 

"Ah, you're here too, can you help me with him? He's like a sack of flour if he's like this," Changyoon said to Jaeyoung once he saw the two.  
"Sure thing," the other agreed, getting up from his place on the ground and lifting Minkyun up from the sofa with ease.  
"We'll come by to help you clean tomorrow. Good night, Hyojin," he said before leaving the apartment with the other two.

When everyone was gone and there were no sounds anymore for Hyojin to hear, he once again strolled through the apartment, closing every window before going to his room, just taking off his pants and sweatshirt before going to bed in hopes to fall asleep quickly. 

The next morning came way too fast and when he opened his eyes he could already hear someone, most probably Seungjun, rummaging through the rooms.  
With a sigh, he got out of bed. Even if he didn't feel like it, he still had classes to attend and he wasn't sick so there was no excuse for him to not go.

When he left his room, he could see Seungjun in the kitchen, apparently attempting to cook some kind of breakfast.  
"Good morning, Hyo! Do you want to eat something?" he asked with a bright smile as if they never talked the night before.  
"No thanks, coffee will be enough," he told him, forcing himself to smile at the younger.  
"I'll make you one, sit down," Seungjun told him, going over to the cupboard to take out a cup.

Hyojin did as told but he still felt a weight in his stomach.

Once the coffee was finished, Seungjun set it in front of him, still smiling.  
"Say, how did you know I liked Waterparks?" the blond then asked.  
"I saw their sheets lying around in your room. And I heard you play their songs more often than not," the older told him, making Seungjun raise his eyebrows.  
"You know their music?" he asked.  
"Only a few songs," Hyojin shrugged.

Something about how Hyojin answered the questions felt weird to Seungjun, causing him to frown.   
"I- did I say something weird last night? You're acting different," he dared to ask, the smile vanished from his face. 

Hyojin looked at him for quite some time. On one hand, he wanted to tell him what he said to him the night before, maybe getting approval that he did, in fact, meant that. But on the other hand, that same action could also break his heart if Seungjun just talked bullshit.

But he hated to lie...  
"You said your whole girlfriend thing was a lie and you wanted to make me jealous," he then told him, sighing as he took a sip from his coffee with closed eyes. 

When he looked at the other again, he saw a subtle blush on Seungjun's cheeks as he stared down at the table.  
"Do you want to say something about it? Or should I just leave for my classes?" Hyojin questioned, getting up from his seat after drinking the rest of his coffee.

Before he could even get to the sink, Seungjun was standing in front of him.   
"It's true... I lied to you. I didn't know what else I was supposed to say back then when you asked me. I panicked," he admitted.  
"And why did you panic? There was no reason," Hyojin frowned.   
"I don't know. I guess I wasn't really sure about my sexuality back then," the younger mumbled.  
"You could've just told me exactly that," Hyojin argued.  
"I know... I just- I guess I was just envious because you had it figured out?" he tried to guess what his past self was thinking. 

Hyojin sighed before going past Seungjun. "We'll see us after classes," he said, going to the door.  
"Wait!" Seungjun called out, making the older stop his steps. "I- I really like you, I really do. And I'm sorry that I lied to you," he stammered.  
Hyojin simply smiled at him. "Just don't do it again," he told him before closing the door behind him. 

Once the door was closed and he was a few steps away, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.   
Why did he act like that? His crush finally told him that he liked him back and he just goes to his classes? How dumb can a human possibly be?

Letting his shoulder sag, he made his way to his first class, knowing exactly that he will constantly think about the younger with no break. 

And it went just like he predicted. He barely listened to any of the professors, so he was more than glad when he was finally finished with all of the lectures.   
But he also wasn't ready to go back to the dorms just yet so he decided to go to one of the music rooms.As those had actual grand pianos on which he likes to play once in a while if he had to get his thoughts straight. 

What he didn't expect though, was Seungjun sitting at the side of the room, leaning against the wall while playing some random notes on an acoustic guitar.

When he heard the door opening, he looked up, a shy smile on his lips when he saw Hyojin.   
"Wh-what are you doing here?" Hyojin asked him as he further entered the big room.  
"I figured you would come here," he told him, leaning the guitar against the wall as he stood up. "You didn't reply anything this morning" he then said, the smile faltering. "It's okay if you don't return my feelings. And it's okay if you don't like me as a friend anymore either since I lied to you... but please give me an answer," he mumbled, looking down to his feet before lifting his head and looking Hyojin in the eye.

"You were definitely bolder when you were drunk," Hyojin commented, lifting his hand and running it through Seungjun's bleached hair.  
"Yeah..." the latter mumbled, blushing slightly once again as he lowered his head a bit.

Hyojin couldn't help but smile before leaning down and giving him a short peck on the cheek.   
"I like you too," he whispered into the younger's ear, making his head snap back up.  
"A-are you serious?" he asked, his eyes lighting up with excitement.   
"Of course I am, you dummy," Hyojin laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Then... can I kiss you?" he asked, a stupidly cute smile on his face.  
"You don't have to ask," Hyojin laughed before connecting their lips, letting his hand fall onto Seungjun's shoulder and pulling him closer. 

"I still don't forgive you for lying to me and breaking my heart by saying you have a girlfriend that doesn't even exist though," Hyojin told him with a frown when they parted again.   
"I'll make it up to you, I promise," Seungjun told him, wrapping his arms around Hyojin's torso and pulling him as close as possible.  
"That's the least you could do," Hyojin laughed before the younger connected their lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I spontaneously wrote this loool, I hope you liked it and that it isn't crap lmao
> 
> See you next time~
> 
> Phi✨
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Phi_JiJi)


End file.
